


Buttercup

by GhostWriterJT



Series: femslash febuary [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Chansaw, Closeted Character, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Lesbian Heather Chandler, One Shot, buttercup - Freeform, femslashfebuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterJT/pseuds/GhostWriterJT
Summary: “Aw, how sweet, heather chandler getting flustered.” veronica teased, “I’ll go get the skates.” with that veronica flicked heather’s nose and sauntered off to get the skates peeking behind her to get a glimpse of heathers reaction. Heather’s face was once again almost as red as her blazer, shock on her face as she was still processing what veronica had done.more chansaw fluff
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: femslash febuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157864
Kudos: 39





	Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt list is mainly an excuse to start writing heather fic’s because I don’t know how to start one. And I’m only doing some of the prompts because I’m busy;-; I’m sorry.
> 
> more chansaw because you guys love that stuff almost as much as I do.  
> (I'm super gay for heather but that's beside's the point)

Heather and veronica sat down in one of those run-down booths that you would find at a pizza place for children or a skating rink avoiding anyone they recognized from school. They could have rented a movie as heather had requested but veronica suggested their local roller skate rink for the location of their date. Didn’t veronica know they could get caught?

Of course, veronica knew of this danger but with Heather’s reputation, she had hoped most students who noticed them would write it off as typical heathers behavior. And of course, most did, the heathers were a tight night click and had always been buddy-buddy while knocking others down the social food chain.

Heather decided to break the silence leaning forward resting her arms on the table, “So Veronica, what’s the point? I mean c’mon it’s cheap pizza and tacky skates? A movie would be better.”

Veronica snorts, “The best pizza in Sherwood, besides, you look good in anything so I don’t see why your complaining.” 

Heather’s face went a bright red before mumbling something about ‘damn straight’ and ‘always’ before regaining her composure. “So where are the skates then you pillowcase?”

“Aw, how sweet, heather chandler getting flustered.” veronica teased, “I’ll go get the skates.” with that veronica flicked heather’s nose and sauntered off to get the skates peeking behind her to get a glimpse of heathers reaction. Heather’s face was once again almost as red as her blazer, shock on her face as she was still processing what veronica had done.

Veronica returned with the skates putting on her own pair and then helping heather up after she had put on her own.

“I don’t need help veron-” Heather slips veronica catching her by the arm.

“Sure thing princess.” veronica says before helping heather up. The two stare at each other before laughing.

“Excuse me sawyer but I’m a queen”, heather says musing veronica without the normal bitchy-ness she dawned at school.

The two of them laughed and ate the cheap pizza that heather had offhandedly said ‘wasn’t all that bad’ once the date was over the two drove towards heather’s place, veronica had told her mom the two were ‘studying’ and she was staying the night at heathers.  
“Stop the car.” veronica asked. Heather gave a confused look complied watching veronica hop out of the car and walk over to the curb of someone’s lawn. Once veronica sat back down heather started to drive once again.

Veronica gave heather a meek smile hiding whatever she had grabbed. Only once heather had parked in her driveway and they checked that her father wasn’t home did veronica speak up and show heather what all the fuss was about.

Veronica held out flowers to heather, “there Buttercups…”, she rubs her neck and chuckles, “They remind me of you. Y-you know because there pretty…”

Veronica’s face goes red, “that was so bad, just pretend I never-” veronica was abruptly by heather kissing her. Veronica jumping before wrapping her arms around heather, heather holding veronica by the hips.

The two only part once they need to breathe. “It was cute Ronnie don’t think that much into it.” heather grabbed veronicas hand as the two went inside to enjoy snuggling on heather’s couch watching movies. Heather putting the flowers in a vase by ber nightstand.


End file.
